A Strange Little Threesome
by kori hime
Summary: Request: L/Raito/Misa. Misa's POV. Done for my Death Note: Kissing Meme for V-Day on LJ. Misa is having a date with Raito in the hotel and doesn't want L there. Or does she? Wait, is Ryuuzaki going to use those handcuffs on Raito in a bad way?


Misa's P.O.V.

"Misa-Misa wants a date with Raito!" I say as I stomp my foot.

I know I'm acting childish, and Raito hates that, but I think childish is the only language Ryuuzaki understands other than genius! I mean, isn't it childish to handcuff yourself to someone just because he proved you wrong?

"Misa-san is having a date with Raito-kun right now," Ryuuzaki says, and Raito stays out of it.

I pout. Raito is my knight! Why won't he protect me? Maybe he likes Ryuuzaki more because he has brains... That's not fair! It's not Misa-Misa's fault she was only gifted with amazing good looks and not a smart brain!

"I want a date _alone_ with Raito..." I emphasize alone.

"But Misa-san knows I cannot remove these handcuffs until Raito-kun is proved completely innocent," Ryuuzaki states as he chews on his thumb.

I crinkle my nose. "Misa, please. Surely you can wait for a real date?" Raito spoke up. "These dates should suffice for now. You get to see me."

Raito is right! ...but it's not the same! I smile at Raito and peck him on the check. "Raito is right, but..." I trail off. "It's creepy to have Ryuuzaki watching us..."

Ryuuzaki shrugs as he sits in his strange way on the couch, bringing Raito with him. Raito sits next to him, although he seems sort of annoyed as Ryuuzaki eats his sweets.

I bite my lip a little. Raito isn't fighting Ryuuzaki as much as he used to... Maybe Ryuuzaki is trying to use those for other things! Poor Raito! ...although, it kind of sounds like a yaoi manga. I do like yaoi manga...

Raito is giving me a strange look. "Misa, you're flushed. Are you okay?" he asks.

I blush harder, banishing the strange yaoi manga thoughts only to have a vivid picture of Raito and Ryuuzaki making good use of the handcuffs and the strange ability I remember Ryuuzaki had with his tongue. I mean, he tied a knot with cherry stems!

I blush harder and cover my face with my hands, inching to the couch to sit by Ryuuzaki.

"Misa-san, Raito right. Are you okay?" Ryuuzaki asks, sounding almost concerned.

I shake my head to banish all those strange thoughts then look up to see Ryuuzaki's face very close to mine. "I'm fine! Misa-Misa is just a little overworked!" I exclaim. "Yes, being an actress is very hard work!"

Raito looks skeptical but seems to be fine with the answer. Ryuuzaki, however, does not. "There's an 82 percent chance that Misa-san is lying," Ryuuzaki says as he chews on the tip of his thumb. "Why, I have yet to conclude."

I gulp. Ryuuzaki is too persistent! I puff my cheeks. "Okay, maybe Misa-Misa is lying," I say. "But why would that matter? My well-being is none of Ryuuzaki's business!"

"It is my business since it is Raito-kun's business. If you were to fall ill, you would worry Raito-kun, hence slowing down the Kira case," he explains.

I glare a little at Ryuuzaki. "You only think of Kira don't you Ryuuzaki? You don't care about the other people around you at all!" I shout as I stand up.

"Misa, calm down," Raito says as he stands up to stop me from doing anything rash.

"Maybe you'd care if you showed some emotion!" I say then an idea struck me.

I just hope Raito won't mind too much. It'll help him out in the end, I hope. I stand in front of Ryuuzaki who looks almost curious. Resolved, I leans down kiss him full on the mouth.

I leave my eyes open to see his reaction. His eyes widen as I keep kissing him. His eyes wander from my face, glancing to Raito. I pull away and sigh.

Ryuuzaki's face look slightly flushed and some are not just from the kiss. Success! "There! Now will you show some emotion?" I ask as I look over to Raito who gapes for a moment before he pretends everything is fine.

Ryuuzaki clears his throat. "Misa-san, what was the reason for that kiss?" he asks, still blushing a bit but less then a moment ago.

"To prove you have emotion!" I exclaim as I walk over to Raito. "I'm so sorry, Raito-kun! I just wanted to see what he would do... Strangely, he was looking at you most of the time..."

Raito blushes a bit. "It's okay, Misa... Just don't do it again..." Raito says, still a little shocked.

After that, both Ryuuzaki and Raito stay quiet. I bit my lip during the silence, while one question still bothers me.

"Ryuuzaki, you wouldn't use those handcuffs improperly with my Raito-kun, would you?" I ask honestly, as he stops mid-way in taking a bite of cake.

"Misa, what brought this on?" Raito interrupts before Ryuuzaki can answer.

I look over to Raito. "Ryuuzaki has handcuffed you to himself for childish reasons, so why can't believe he may want to use this to have his way with my Raito?" I ask, and Raito makes strange face.

"I assure you Misa-san, I have no intention of that sort towards Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki says calmly.

I beam, believing him even though I think he's lying. He seems to lie a lot... I bound over to him and kiss his cheek chastely. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki!" I say as I quickly make way to Raito.

I kiss Raito on the lips. "Misa-Misa is sorry, but I have a big photo shoot this afternoon! I will be back the next time Ryuuzaki will let us have date," I say as I glare little at Ryuuzaki. "Bye-bye, Raito! Ryuuzaki."

"Bye, Misa."

"Goodbye, Misa-san."

I leave with a happy feeling in my chest as I leave the hotel for my shoot. 


End file.
